effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1213: The No-Strikeout Streaker
Date May 7, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan follow up on HBP rules and two of the three radical ideas they discussed last week and banter about Ichiro’s quasi-retirement, the Braves’ talented-but-overperforming offense, how Nick Markakis’s hot streak jeopardizes a career distinction, the eruption of Hawaii’s Kilauea volcano, Gerrit Cole’s latest exploits, Collin McHugh, Archie Bradley, and the Diamondbacks’ bullpen cart, combined no-hitters, the injuries to Clayton Kershaw and Yadier Molina, instances of umpires and players losing track of the count, and a pitching record set by Daniel Descalso. Then they bring on Pirates pitcher/podcaster Steven Brault (44:26) to talk about his historic streak of not striking out, the DH and pitcher hitting, being a two-way player and the only big leaguer from a school, showing interests off the field, tailoring his pitching to the Pirates’ philosophies, John Jaso, and more. Topics * Interview with Steven Brault * Strikeout-less streak * Two-strike approach when batting * Pitcher hitting & Cy Young awards * DH use and managing in the NL * Velocity spikes late in pitcher appearances * Toughest pitchers to hit * Adapting to new hitter approaches * Being a two-way player at a high level * Steven's IMHO podcast with Trevor Williams * Experience at Regis University * Playing with John Jaso * Life outside of baseball * Pirates' pitching philosophy Intro Death Cab for Cutie, "Monday Morning" Interstitial Alice Cooper, "Steven" Outro Glen Hansard, "Winning Streak" Banter * Ichiro Suzuki's quasi-retirement * Volcano eruption in Hawaii and Vog (volcano fog) * Episode 1212 follow-up: selling home field advantage * Episode 1211 follow-up: avoiding hit by pitches * Episode 1212 follow-up: three way game in 1944 * Colin McHugh was the first player to use the bullpen cart in Arizona. * Episode 473 follow-up: Nick Markakis' strong season * Ian Kinsler's 4 ball strikeout * Los Angeles Dodgers weekend: combined no hitter, Clayton Kershaw DL * Yadier Molina's injury * Daniel Descalso's streak of not allowing baserunners Notes * Jeff thinks Ichiro may play in the Mariners' season opener in Japan next year. In Episode 1207 Ben and Jeff discussed how they thought they Mariners would address the Ichiro situation as the season progressed. * Jeff, on the most recent volcano eruption, "Volcano go boom in Hawaii...It's good for those of us who like to see things blow up". * A listener wrote in that in some Brazilian soccer leagues smaller market teams are able to sell home field advantage and host a 'home' game at their opponent's stadium. * An amateur scout wrote in to say that college umpires call out players regularly for not trying to get out of the way of a pitch. * In June 1944 the Dodgers, Yankees, and Giants played an exhibition game at the Polo Grounds to raise funds for war bonds. Teams each played two consecutive innings (staggered) before sitting for one. The final score was Dodgers 5, Yankees 1, Giants 0. The City of New York raised $56 million in war bond purchases from the game (most purchased by the city). * Jeff about the potential 3 way game, “ The game itself, that sucks, but the fight aspect, I'd love to see more of it." * Nick Markakis is hitting .354/.439/.567. This season he could become an All-Star or get MVP votes. He is 2 WAR behind Mark Ellis for the highest career WAR without getting a MVP vote or being an All-Star. * Since 2008 there have been 10 instances where players kept batting after 4 balls. There are 14 instances of players walking after 3 balls. * Daniel Descalso is now the MLB career leader for IP without allowing a baserunner. He has thrown 3 perfect innings over his career. * Gerrit Cole struck out looking at 3 pitches to Daniel Descalso. * Steven Brault has 32 career plate appearances with 0 strikeouts. * Steven doesn't think pitcher hitting should factor into the Cy Young award. * Steven is against the DH but thinks that it will disappear eventually. He believes it takes more skill to effectively manage in the NL. * Steven was surprised he made contact off Jake Arrieta in one of his earliest plate appearances. * Steven is first MLB player to come out of Regis University. * Steven says that John Jaso made sure to pay attention to life outside of baseball and not take everything too seriously. He says he is the 'most understood' and that anything you'd think about Jaso is probably true. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1213: The No-Strikeout Streaker * Just because: June 26, 1944 - Dodgers vs. Yankees vs. Giants by Dayn Perry * Down for the Count: When Balls and Strikes Break Baseball by Ben Lindbergh * Mariners once again fall victim to three-ball walk by Greg Beacham * Is Peak Kershaw Gone for Good? by Ben Lindbergh * Diamondbacks' Daniel Descalso can Break a Record...as a Pitcher by Daniel Epstein * IMHO Podcast with Steven Brault & Trevor Williams Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes